Players
FlyFF Clockwars' players usually consist of blades, who appear to be the masters of daily combat. Here's a copy of our website's Hall of Fame. Eleon: Eleon’s a typical guy in his late teens, often with his in-game girlfriend Azzy. He’s skilled in the graphical arts in modifying weapons with new skins as seen in his topic. A rather talkative guy who can rage whenever he feels like other blades oppose him. A very loyal peer and a worthy companion. Azzy refers to him as a Melon. Azzy: Azzy’s our server mascot. She goes hyper when she has to, or sings random songs off whatever she’s been listening to recently. Her quotes: ‘Walking on sunshine’ and ‘BOOM BOOM!’ are often said whenever she’s around. She’s like a crazy sister, a tough fighter and not the girly-girl you’d think she is. TacoAvenger: Taco is our Mexican food fanatic. Judging from his name, you can easily see he loves his tacos. Aiming to be the top Ranger of the server, his dreams and ambitions go long. He loves to disguise himself with other names on the site’s chat to fool other players. Basically, he can use Dark Illusion in the chat. Kimi: Kimi is our spastic, hyper- Jellybean loving (and all other types of high-sugar food) type of girl. She’s been inactive for a while, due to the fact that waiting for the patcher isn’t her thing. She can be a friend to anyone once you get to know her, or you can come to her. Either way, a jolly friend and a trustworthy sister but don’t make her rage! It’s not a pretty sight. Alexor: Alexor is the brother of the tough and tanky Kirioto. He’s a very courageous member of our community in many ways. You could call him a versatile tool, but of course we don’t use him as one! He’s here for a nice chat, and a worthy opponent in any duel. He can laugh with you, or give you a few extra funds when you’re broke. Cheers to you! Lavi: Lavi/Exie is a new asset to the server, but with a valuable offering in FlyFF knowledge and statistics. An extremely active player always finding something to do from Farming, Vending to Dungeon Runs. Lavi’s a serious person at times, but can be casual when she’s not busy making omelettes when hungry. A true gamer at heart I ensure you every detail. BigBoyTian: BigBoyTian and the rest of his alternate characters and friends are like a Filipino clan of players. He always gets himself into Muting issues, ending up with a loaded ‘Help/Support’ topic. He’s a good guy at heart, humble and sometimes a joker. Nevertheless, he’s dedicated to live for the server, just the way it is, quality or not. Klown: Klown is one of our veteran players living in the guilds Adamant and Deception. He was a good friend of the player who inspired me to play up to this point. A professional blade in many ways, a tough adversary and a minor leader to a variety of players. Not as active as he once was, but still a FlyFF legend. Milk: Milk was a frequent donator and a hot-headed type of guy. At his young age, he can be a serious person when others put him in a raged state. Don’t get to his angry side, or you’ll surely regret it. With a professional Blade and Billposter at his arsenal, he can be a dangerous fellow when in battle. Joggo: Joggo is an odd fellow; appearing here and there and sometimes just plainly disappearing. He’s a joker at heart, always making somebody laugh at some point. He has just recently returned to the server, but mostly active on the site’s chat. He’s also much obliged to help you out with your character, providing he has the funds. ThaRealBl4d3: Bl4d3 is a very competitive Blade, hence his names XxBl4d3xX and ThaRealBl4d3. He’s a sensitive guy sometimes, but he gets over things quite easily. He’s into Gianting when bored or with a chat with his common guildies. I’ve known him since the first day I’ve joined Clockwars and a great friend nonetheless. Also entitled: ‘The Master Awakener.’ FoxSpirit: FoxSpirit is one of the server’s Foxes alongside Foxinator. He’s an expert at panicking when things go wrong, but rare items bring him back to being calm. He’s always around to help a friend develop their character in any way he can. A crazy fool at heart, but a humble partner in soul. Foxinator: Foxinator is our other Fox. This fellow’s a lot more cheery and is highly active on the forums on his favourite topics. Ingame, you can see him around talking to anyone he can see. He gets well with almost every player on the game, and I know that from experience. The foxes are partners by nature. Troux: Troux or Yogi is one of the cheeriest guys you can find! Always active on Forums and Game finding something to do with the community. He’s a good listener, if you’ve got something worthy to talk about. Always hanging out with the group, in ways he can, but sometimes he can’t seem to make sense of himself. Heh, that’s just how we know our Yogi! Dylan/Katsu: Katsu was partnered with Joggo, Packum and I as buddies during the server’s late development. We were a team of comrades always side by side. He loves doing team-battles at the Arena, even making small events of his own in a Combat perspective. A creative guy I’m sure of. Konan: Konan is our leader-like female teenager. Making the best of the Paradise guild alongside Jambi. She was inactive for several months but has returned to recreate the glory Paradise once had, and now has. Personally, she’s like a big sister who can keep secrets for you, however dirty things really seem to disturb her if they’re extreme. Jambi: Jambi’s another player who’s come back to us just recently. A handyman you could call him when he’s a Full Support Ringmaster with Konan. A proud New Zealander with traits of one. A well educated guy in the art of FlyFF’ing and a casual guy to GM’s such as Zilent. No friendship is complete without this guy! Sharp: Sharp is an expert Knight mostly willing to tank for others. He’s sometimes hard to talk to, seeing as he’s almost always busy. He’s been in the server for a fair amount of time, and I still do remember him from my first few days of Clockwars. A content and still person, but inside – he’s something else iBlade: iBlade is a veteran player but left for a huge amount of time. He’s quite familiar with the early days of Clockwars so if you’re curious about History, feel free to ask him! He may not be in the top leagues of players, but is eager to make the best. Also, he’s a very thoughtful person, to greet people on their Birthdays, which I found to be very appreciative. Thanks to you bud! Lily/Oichi: Lily's a reasonably experienced player and joined around the time I came along. Usually in the bugs section figuring out what happened to some of her items. A little fussy but nonetheless a good player. Tagged along with Bl4d3 as a couple, they make bitter ends into sweet ones. She's got a variety of characters which she aims to make the best of them. A slight tomboyish mood to her, but she's still Bl4d3's little princess. Kilian: Kilian's the master of Moon's Challenge already completing it in 3 difficulty modes! Also the leader of the superior ImprovePvP guild where they siege, tower, dungeon-run and other major guild combat events! If you've got what it takes to master many aspects of FlyFF Clockwars, I recommend Kilian's guild. A fierce beast he can be in the inside, and a worthy boss. Roarke: Also another recent asset to the server alongside Lavi and the LolUMad Guild. I may not know much of him, but judging by the forum and interactivity with Lavi, I'm sure he's just as much of an encyclopedia! He's had various internet issues explaining the inactivity and lack of information I have on him. Nevertheless, still a proud member of Clockwars! GoldenAprils (Not to be mistaken with past GM 'April'): April's a cheery and tough girl. She's been fighting against cancer for a while, and had to leave the server momentarily. However, recently she's come back with a new laptop in order to come back to the community. She's been an inspiration to strive harder and to fight for what you live for in a real-life perspective. I haven't ever met a tougher person than this gal! IceTears: Ice/Soraia was a veteran player starting off from v11 but constantly took breaks in between versions of Clockwars. A vast array of weaponry in her arsenal; so she can be as fierce as her Tiger. She refers to people to their nicknames or shortened names. She's rather hard to talk to, as she'd usually be busy upgrading her weaponry to the highest standard. An expert blacksmith is at hand! BetaPower: Beta's a professional Asal-based Billposter, along with her other characters. She ran for Lord many times in the past, always having the best advertisements for people to vote. She had left in mid-v15, but has recently come back to the server to check on v16. Many may not recognise her, but her skills go far beyond ordinary extent. She was in the guild 'Divinity' once before, which was a rather successful guild in both combat and for an everyday chat. LookMyEyes: DON'T LOOK AT HIS EYES! THEY'RE TOO UGLAAAY! (joking) EatMaYoyo or LookMyEyes shares multiple traits of many players. He's like a mix of Jambi with a dash of Alexor topped off with Packum. He stays for a little while, then eventually just dashes off in need to leave. Catch him while you can! A Billposter of mediocre skill, but a pumped fighter. If you do happen to see him, he'd most likely be idle and in an AFK daze. Personally, I like to call him: 'LookyMyEyeballs'. BooBoo: This average kind of fella usually switches around with usernames and characters. One day he's BooBoo, then he's an Elementor, a blade... then... perhaps a combo of both? You can never catch this guy on one character. He's a master of disguise, but its easy to find him! Just find a guy who bugs you for topazes! Guildless4Life, this fella's a lone wolf on Clockwars. Blitz: Blitz is BooBoo's elder brother. This fella has a knack for Bloody swords and red equipment. He's more into the funner aspects of FlyFF rather than rough competitions of Awakenings etc etc. A humble fellow at that, and a good guy to have a chat with! He's not really the type who's into events, but a hard working fellow in real life and ingame aspects. MagusInfermore: Currently holding the title of Elementor Expert, this fella has the earth's elements tangled all around his staff. Once a lowly Elementor wearing nothing but a +3 set with a cruddy LGStaff. Now he's gotten a profession as the top ingame Elementor currently playing. The brother of Kimi, they share some - but not all traits. You can easily see the resemblance once you get to know both players. Power hungry as ever, and fanatic about winning - this fella is a champion. Asuka: This blade is a fierce one, but still in training. Currently in a rivalry with Kimi in the bladeshipping world. Asuka seems to have a bit of difficulty with prices, and sells things a tad bit cheap. Still, it makes the customer TWICE as happy. Asuka is a decent PvP'er in terms of timing with her opponent. She did well in PvP Events, and has a decent friendship with pretty much any player. A generous hearted person mixed with the sharpness of her sword. AnOnUeVo: This guy can be stubborn at times, and seems to be the head of the Clockwars Black Market! JOKING! Well, this guy has a trait shared with many players such as Sharp, Tian and Zion. He is a multiclassed player using many elements of the game to his worldly advantage. Make sure that when you're paying him, that you pay JUST ENOUGH. He can talk, walk, hear... and even ... maybe... taste things ingame O_O. Nevertheless, you'll find this guy anywhere. Tension: An olden-day player who's come back. Once known as 'Yolanda', but now as the triumphant Tension and his InchinateLui guild. His expertise is in making Unique weapons, especially bloodies. He's got the motivation to create Ultimate weaponry as well. When a player tries to quit, he gives good reasons on why she/he should stay, which usually works afterwards. Tension is the firewall of safety when keeping the players in line.